magicalstarsignmagicalvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
Will-o'-Wisp Academy
The Magical Academy of Kovomaka is where the protagonist is enrolled in each game. However, the school is only seen in a small portion of the game, as when the students start their journey, they cannot come back. ﻿Faculty There is over 120 staff including part-time workers. Miss Madeline Miss Madeleine is a young (at least in looks) female teacher. She is very kind and knowledgeable, but she has a strange sense of humor and a slight ability to see into the future. When she is sent to Puffoon by Principal Biscotti, she is captured by Biek Fowler and taken to Razen, where she is then transported to Shadra to become food for the giant worm. The Hero's original quest is to rescue her from this fate. Professor Pistachio Pistachio is the stand-in teacher for Miss Madeleine. He is never seen in-game, but is spoken about. His students have a mutual dislike for him, probably because he, "spends his time slapping out detentions," rather than actually assisting his students in their work. The students most likely earn more punishments from being unable to do their assignments, creating a rather idiotic cycle. Principal Biscotti Principal Biscotti is, as previously mentioned, principal of the academy. He was the one who sent Madeleine to Puffoon, but spent the rest of his time regretting his decision. He often wondered if it should have been him instead. Areas (Magical Vacation) In Magical Vacation, the player can explore the entirety of the Academy. There is a multitude of rooms, like most Schools. First Floor The middle room is the Zen room. It's where the students are first seen speaking. Areas (Magical Starsign)﻿ In Magical Starsign, the player only has acess to the higher levels of the building. First Floor The first room on the right is the meditiation room. This is where Madeleine teaches you the basics of battle. There are three purple cushions next to large window that gives a great view of a garden outside. The middle room is Biscotti's office. His desk is in the upper right corner of the room. The rest of the room is filled with multiple desks, presumably for conferences with the teachers, This is rather confusing, though, as there are only two. The last room is Pistachio's classroom. Inside are many students who were apparenlty in detention for not finishing their homework. All the way to the left is a spiral staircase, leading up to the second floor. Second Floor ﻿The first two doors are locked, but one of them is Madeleine's classroom. The third door on the right, however, leads to a circular room with yet another staircase, leading to the third floor. Third Floor The third floor is essentialy just a storage closet. It is very cluttered, but the important thing is the irregular pattern of bricks on the far wall. The Hero can climb up them, leading to a hidden room. In this room, there is an enormous door that resembles a face. After reciting a spell, the door opens, leading to the launch bay. The Launch Bay This may be the largest room in the entire building. Holding six identical rockets, it is located inside of the clock tower. When a rocket launches, the spire splits apart and opens completely. From there, the rocket can be piloted anywhere in the galaxy (though the rocket would melt and combust if piloted to Razen, Nova or Shadra). Here, the students are met with Lassie launching herself into space aboard one of the rockets, with the blast from the launch rendering them unconscious. Once awake, the player takes command of one of the remaining rockets, while Pico, Sorbet, Mokka and Chai are left lying on the floor incapacitated. The player later comes to find that after having departed, that the remaining rockets were flown into space by classmates that had been left behind. Enemies In the main game, only one enemy is found here: *Magic Dummy The Magic Dummy is used during the combat tutorial, in the meditation chamber. Amigo Dungeon This area is also used in Amigo Mode as an Amigo Dungeon Enemies Multiple enemies can be found here in the Amigo Dungeon: *Chippermunk *Juniperil *Broot *Choker *Skylancer *Meteorn *Umbrelloon *Bellcharm *Prettyboy *Pumpkrone Each enemy will be found by itself, with no other opponents for the player to face. Items There are also various treasures players can find and earn in this Amigo Dungeon: Regular Chests: *50 Bira *100 Bira *150 Bira *200 Bira *Bean Pop *Berry Jelly *Green Frog *Nut Butter *Quartz Bomb *Ruby Bomb *Slippy Oil *Sugarstar *White Gloves Victory Chests: *Raisin Jam *Gold Dust Name Origin Will-o'-Wisp Academy comes from Will-o'-the-wisp, a ghostly light seen by travellers at night. Category:locations Category:Amigo Dungeons